


Boy-Crazy

by hotchoco195



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Break Up, Demonic Possession, First Time, M/M, alternate season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Hush/Where the Wild Things Are, in which Xander learns something about himself and many, many new things about Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy-Crazy

“Why do I have to be in the chair?” Spike glared down at the recliner.

“Because chip or no, I’m not letting you roam around. Especially while I’m sleeping.”

“Can you at least turn it around so I don’t have to look at you?”

Xander snorted. “Whatever makes you happy champ.”

Spike spun the heavy lounger with a flick of his wrist and Xander raised a brow. _Right, super strong_. He cast a doubtful eye over his rope. Spike lay down and looked up at him impatiently.

“Get on with it then. Haven’t got all night.”

“You got some place else to be?” Xander retorted, running the bonds across Spike’s legs and under the recliner, working his way up to Spike’s waist. He took a second rope and leaned over the vampire, running it around his chest.

“I think someone just wanted to get close to the Big Bad.” Spike chuckled.

Xander tugged on the rope a little harder than necessary and Spike cursed as it tightened around his torso.

“Steady on!”

“You don’t need to breathe Evil Undead!”

“What about my circulation?”

“You don’t have that either.” Xander rolled his eyes, then stopped. Vamps didn’t have circulation, right? _I mean they don’t have a heartbeat…maybe I’ll ask G-man next research party_.

He finished tying off the knots quickly and scrambled into bed, not wanting his back to Spike for too long, however harmless he might currently seem.

“I’m not tired yet.”

“Too bad. It’s bedtime.”

“For you day-walkers, yeah,” Spike scoffed, “Can’t I have the telly on or something?”

Xander sighed and flung back his covers, crossing to the old TV and fiddling with the volume until it was barely audible.

“Better?” he spat.

“Cheers.” Spike grinned, looking a little puzzled.

Xander trudged back to bed, not sure why he’d given in. _If it keeps him quiet and lets me get to sleep, who cares._

The silence lasted a bare minute.

“Xannnnnnder.”

“A guy can dream. What, oh great Neutered One?”

“Talk to me.”

“No, Spike! I let you have the TV on, you get to sit there and shut up.”

“But it’s boring.”

“And I’m so interesting? Last time I checked you thought I was pathetic.”

There was a cold edge to the boy’s voice that made Spike feel a little guilty – but only a little. He was a demon after all.

“Yeah well I’m not much better am I, with this government choke chain in my head.”

“How sad for you. Think of all those innocent lives that will be spared.”

Spike wriggled in his bindings, trying to glare over his shoulder at the teenager. He didn’t say anything though, and Xander was just thinking he might actually drift off when a quiet mutter forced him back.

“What was that?”

“I said I can’t help it. Killing’s what I was made for.”

“And staking big-mouth vamps is what I was made for, so shush!”

“You could always give me something better to do with my mouth.”

Xander sat up, outrage in his tone as he sneered. “As if, Deadward Scissorhands!”

“Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it, whelp.”

Xander rolled over huffily and burrowed into his covers, determined to ignore the vampire. But Spike stayed quiet and eventually he stopped waiting for the next remark, and soon enough was sound asleep.

*****

Xander rolled over and yawned. At least, he thought he’d yawned but there was no sound to show it. He tried again – still nothing.

*That was weird.* _Wait, what the hell?_

*That was WEIRD.* _I’ve lost my voice! Magic! A curse! Spike!_

He turned accusingly to the vamp, who just watched him mouth yelling and then threw up his fingers in some odd British gesture that was probably supposed to be rude. _Ok, it’s not just me then_. The phone rang and he answered without thinking, frowning at the silence on the other end. _This is a case for my non-existent caller ID_. He hung up and pulled on some jeans, not even bothering to change out of his night shirt in his panic. It shouldn’t be weirding him out so much – losing your voice is nothing compared to say, growing horns or being covered in smallpox – but it was strange. Especially with Spike being all silent and staring. _Funny, last night I was wishing he’d shut up and now I’m hating it_.

*We should go to Giles’. I’m going to untie you now – but no shifty business!*

The vamp rolled his eyes but lay still as Xander fumbled over the knots and let him loose. The brunette stepped back quickly, watching for some sign Spike was going to attack, but the peroxided William the Bloody just stood, shook out his neck and looked at him, waiting.

*What?*

*Day time. The sun?*

Xander sighed silently and grabbed his blanket. Spike looked oddly relieved as he took it, cocooning himself quickly.

*Ready?*

The bleached head bobbed in the tiny opening of blanket and Xander led the way.

*****

Giles had come through eventually, as usual. Stolen hearts was a new and delightful Hellmouth development. Buffy was going out to patrol while they kept looking for a way to get their voices back but Xander was over books for the day. He slipped out and headed home, only half-noticing that Spike went with him. Anya had disappeared, probably horrified she couldn’t nag anyone. They slouched into the basement and Xander kicked off his shoes, flopping down onto his bed. He rubbed his eyes and when he took his hands away Spike was standing over him.

*What?* Strangely, he didn’t find the situation as ominous as he might have even the day before. _I’m too tired to fight with Spike – that’s new_.

Spike shrugged. *It’s funny.*

*Hilarious. You don’t have to worry about being butchered.*

*How do you know? They might need different types of heart.*

*I doubt they need dead ones.*

Spike sank onto the mattress sulkily. *It’s not dead. Just doesn’t beat.*

Xander exhaled. _Why do I feel bad if that hurt his feelings? He’s a demon – they don’t have feelings!_ But Spike had proved over and over that as warped as they might sometimes be, he definitely had feelings beyond the normal bloodlust and love of violence found in his species.

He leant forward so Spike could see his mouth. *I’m sorry.*

The vampire looked stunned, but he nodded. *You can’t help it. It’s your nature to hate us.*

They sat quietly, because turning on the TV seemed almost blasphemous. The silence that permeated the town was like a solid presence, that fat aunt you pretend to like as she pinches your cheeks and asks a hundred questions. Xander found himself looking at Spike for something to do. The blond had shucked off his duster and boots, sitting on the edge of the bed in those faded old jeans that were probably older than Xander himself and a black tee so tight he could see the tiny nubs of Spike’s nipples. Beneath the brash hair he was frowning, and it gave his face a sensitivity Xander hadn’t seen before (having been unconscious for the great wailing Willow got to see last year). For some reason he put his hand on Spike’s knee and squeezed, giving him a friendly grin. The vampire’s brows shot up and he glanced up and down Xander as if he couldn’t believe it was the same boy.

*What was that for?*

*Dunno. Just feeling crappy, glad I have some company, even if it’s you.*

They both chuckled silently and then Spike was kissing him very gently, his lips hovering against Xander’s for a long moment before he pulled away. They were wearing identical shocked expressions, and Xander realised his hand was still on Spike’s leg. _So now’s when you freak out, yeah? Now. Still not coming. Must be a delayed reaction. Any second now you’re gonna shriek and run to the other side of the room._

Xander leaned over and kissed Spike back, his free hand coming up to rest on the cold skin of his face. Spike tentatively put his arms around Xander and deepened it, flicking his tongue against the human’s lips. _I’m kissing a guy. I’m kissing Spike. This is weird-awesome-terrible-incredible-so wrong. Oh my god, was Larry right?_ Spike’s tongue slid into his mouth and Xander’s eyes rolled back in his head a little. _So cold! Cold and swirling and wow…_

Spike had done the guy thing on occasion – as a demon he appreciated beauty in many forms and was less than picky about his partners. But he’d never lusted after a white hat, and a Slayer’s pet at that. _When did I go insane?_ His tongue was writhing against Xander’s and the boy was rubbing against him, probably not even aware he was doing it. Spike slid the horrendous tropical thing off Xander’s shoulders and tugged at his tee, forcing their mouths apart for a second as he pulled it over the brunette’s head. His cold fingertips traced warm human pecs, lingering over the pink nipples and gliding around to a broad tan back. Xander came back to himself quickly with those cold fingertips on his nipples. He noticed he was alarmingly less dressed and decided to even the score, pushing Spike’s black tee up his hard torso. It joined the usual sprawl of dirty clothes on the floor and Xander applied himself to kissing Spike’s exposed neck.

 _Bloody hell!_ Spike wanted to growl as Xander traced his tongue up and down the vampire’s jugular. He slid his hands under Xander’s waistband and clutched his ass, getting a silent squeak from the human. Spike ignored him and just kept massaging gently, their groins clashing together in a battle for friction. Xander was breathing shakily and Spike tipped him back on the bed, unzipping the boy. He reached in a cool hand and closed it around hot, hard cock. Xander hissed without noise, arching up into his grasp. He felt lost in a way that didn’t frighten him – he was past fear at this stage. He still flinched at the nips and kisses planted on his throat but it was purely instinctual. Spike undid his pants and pulled himself out, admiring the shiny slick of pre-cum on Xander’s head. He looked up at the teenager with a second of hesitation and caught his unnecessary breath. Xander’s cheeks were flushed and his mouth open as he panted, eyes glued to the place where their thighs met.

*Beautiful.* Spike mouthed.

He closed his mouth over Xander’s and rolled his hips, sliding their shafts against each other. The rhythm was fast but gentle and Xander tried to moan unsuccessfully. His brain had long since shut down and all he could do was dig his nails into Spike’s ivory sides and push up. White spots flashed in his head as he fell over the edge, his cum sloshing over Spike’s prick as the vampire thrust again and joined him in a silent scream.

It took a while for Xander’s vision to come back, but he didn’t mind. There was something hot and sticky on his stomach, and something cold and hard on top of that. He would be more curious if he didn’t feel like all his organs had just melted and shot out of him. The cold disappeared as Spike rolled off him, and it was surprisingly unpleasant. Xander turned and draped himself over the vampire. Spike didn’t protest (not that he could) so Xander stayed there while he caught his breath.

Eventually he lifted his head and eyed the other man warily. *We okay?*

*That depends. Are you ready for round two?*

Spike gave new meaning to the phrase ‘wicked smile’ but Xander was loving it. _I must have gone insane. Losing your voice is a terrible thing._ He sat up, pulled Spike’s jeans off and used them to clean his stomach.

*Hey!*

*Oh shut it.*

He leaned in and kissed Spike’s chest. He admired the smooth angles of the muscle, not big like some guys but still powerful. He kissed Spike’s navel, his hips, his thighs. Xander found himself facing the very obvious proof of Spike’s vampiric stamina, and though he had no idea what he was doing, kissed that too. The blond rolled his head back and Xander took that as encouragement, tentatively taking it in his mouth and licking the tip. Spike’s hips bucked. _This can’t be too hard, right? Just do what you like_.

Five minutes later and Spike would have sworn on the cross Xander had done this before. He was clenching his fists over his eyes to stop himself burying them in the boy’s hair and accidentally choking him – after all, they were outside the realm of safe words at the moment. Xander ran his teeth lightly up Spike’s shaft and blew across the wet tip before swirling his tongue around the head like a tornado. It was too much, even for a demon: Spike gave up on control and thrust forward, hitting the back of Xander’s throat as he poured himself out.

Xander swallowed as fast as he could and waited for the return of sweet air. Finally Spike’s rigid muscles relaxed and he fell back onto the mattress. Xander forced his lungs to calm down as he gasped.

*Sorry.* Spike looked sheepish.

*My fault I guess?* the brunette winked.

Spike laughed silently and leapt up, flinging Xander flat on his back. The younger man was pants-less before he could react. Spike didn’t waste time teasing, though Xander figured he was probably really, really good at that with the being evil and all. The vampire swallowed him whole, flexing his throat muscles around the other man’s shaft. Xander’s entire face screwed up as Spike hummed without noise, the vibrations rattling through his hips and up his spine. That sharp tongue lapped at his length like a naughty cat and Xander did the teenage thing and blew his load immediately.

Spike sat up and grinned, licking his lips obscenely.

*So that was new and different.*

*But good?*

Xander nodded enthusiastically and Spike kissed him, swirling the taste of himself around Xander’s tongue. They broke apart and Xander snuggled into his cool hold, too tired to worry about getting bitten in the night. About thirty seconds later he was asleep.

*****

The first thing Xander noticed about having his voice back was that it sounded louder than he remembered. He had woken up in Spike’s arms, realised that’s where he was and shrieked – and it was much louder than usual.

“What – wait – oh my god – did we really?”

“Yep, and I have to say it was pretty good for a first-timer.” Spike leered.

“Yeah it was…what does that mean? I hate you!” Xander stood and started pacing.

“Hate and hot sex are not mutually exclusive concepts, love.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Geez, touchy this morning.” Spike snorted, getting up.

“Oh god!” Xander held up his hand to block the sight of Spike’s nakedness and the vampire glared, reaching for his jeans.

“Didn’t seem to bother you last night pet.”

“Spike, last night was strange and awesome in ways I need to seriously think about. But I have Anya. I think I love her. So can you be a decent guy for once and promise to keep this between us?”

“No problem. You think I want people knowing I was with the whelp?”

“How terrible it must have been for you.” Xander said coldly.

Spike finished dressing and grabbed a blanket. “I’ll be seeing you then.”

“Where are you going? It’s the middle of the day!”

“I have a sudden urge to be elsewhere. Ciao.”

Xander watched the vampire storm out, the drama slightly ruined by the smoking blanket over his head, and he felt like he was sinking into a big, confusing pit of quicksand. Gorgeous gay quicksand, but smothering nonetheless.

*****

Xander drove, not really seeing the houses as they flew past.

“Come on, big party at Riley’s. It’s gonna be fun. Why don’t you want to go?”

“You know why. The place will be crawling with Initiative.” Anya huffed.

Xander tried to point out she didn’t exactly walk around with a sign saying ‘ex-vengeance demon’ on her forehead but somehow it got twisted into Anya accusing him of thinking her undesirable, and that just made his head hurt.

Anya sighed. “You don't find me attractive anymore.”

Xander spluttered desperately. “What are you talking about? I think you're gorgeous.”

And he did. He could see Anya was attractive; hell he’d even been attracted to her at one time. But now he couldn’t get that stupid smartass vampire out of his head, and it was driving him way more insane than the Indian-related syphilis had.

“Oh, really? Well then, why didn't we have sex last night?”

 _See above re: snarky blonde vampire_ , Xander groaned.

“I can’t believe we’re breaking up.”

“Wait, whoa! Is that what’s happening here?”

“Of course. You’ve obviously grown tired of me. I’ve seen it happen to thousands of women over the years but I never thought it would happen to me.”

God, how does she know? She can’t possibly. Can she? He made a last-ditch effort, some crap about their relationship being more than sex – after all, isn’t that what all the movies say? You’re supposed to hold hands and get down on one knee and shit. He couldn’t imagine Spike wanting to hold hands. _Oh God I did not just think that._

“I don’t understand. Why didn’t you take advantage of me? Is something wrong with your body?”

Yes. “No!” Unless you count the amazing way it responded to a dead man.

“Look Xander, just forget it.”

He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or not.

*****

Spike drew up short in the middle of trying to scare her. _Bloody hell, it’s the whelp’s girl._

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Spike? What are you doing? You made me yell really high.”

“Uh yeah, I did. Sorry.” _Why am I apologising? Done nothing wrong._

“It’s fine. I’ve just had a crappy day.”

“Wanna talk about it?” _What are you doing you twat?_

“Not really. I could use a drink though.”

“Lead the way.”

 

“Boy I miss those powers.”

They sat on the couch at the Bronze clutching their beers like a lifeline. Spike sighed.

“Tell me about it.”

“Things used to be so much simpler.”

 _I’ll say_ , Spike scoffed. “You know, you take the killing for granted. And then it’s gone and you’re like ‘I wish I’d appreciated it more.’ Stopped and smelled the corpses, you know?”

“Yeah. Now everything's complicated.”

“It's a terrible thing, love is. I been there myself. It ended badly.”

They sat quietly for a moment.

“Say, isn’t there some big party on tonight? Got the kids going nuts?”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna go.” Anya shrugged.

“Oh come on! Cheer you up a bit it would. We’ll find some proper mischief right under the prick’s nose, what do you say?”

He smiled his crooked smile at her and she grinned.

“Oh alright.”

“That’s the spirit love.”

*****

“It was kind of embarrassing, which, welcome to life with Anya.”

Tara nodded sympathetically. “So you don't even know if she's coming tonight?”

Xander snorted. “I'm thinking no. She was... pretty upset. Which makes me wonder, is it me? Am I the crazy one? Bug lady, mummy girl, ex-vengeance demon. I’m sensing a pattern.”

“No time like the present to change that,” Willow slipped her arm around Tara’s waist, “Let your hair down!”

“I think I can manage that.”

 

Spike glanced around as they entered the party.

“Hey…I know these guys from somewhere.”

“The Initiative soldiers live here. Their lab is under the house, where they kept you, put in your chip. Let’s have fun!”

Spike suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, which for a demon who typically doesn’t was quite a feat.

“What are you doing? You brought me _here_?”

“Anya? What are you doing? You brought _him_ here?”

Spike didn’t even spare Xander a glance. _One problem at a time_.        

“What if someone from the Initiative recognises him?”

_Wait – what? Why was Xander sticking up for him?_

“You didn’t seem too worried about it when it was me!” Anya whispered angrily.

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Yes, how?” Spike asked, his brow crinkled.

Xander grimaced. “Fine it’s not, okay. I don’t care.”

“Enjoy the party Xander. We’re done.”

Anya stalked off and even though he felt a little bad, Xander’s main thought was relieved. He shook it off and looked up to find Spike watching him curiously.

“What’s the problem, Evil Undead?”

“What are you playing at?”

“Nothing, okay! I just want to have a little fun.”

The vampire didn’t move, watching him in a way that made Xander’s skin crawl. Finally he sneered and walked off, looking for the girls. Instead he stumbled across a game of Spin the Bottle.

“And people say I’m immature.”

He noticed a cute brunette giving him a sly grin and quickly sat.

“So no one will think any less of me if I join in.”

Xander watched with delight as the brunette spun and landed on him. The kiss was quick, teasing, and it sort of reminded him of Cordy with all her games. He got a sick feeling at the back of his throat and pulled away. As he reached for the bottle, a figure in black sank down cross-legged opposite, beer in one hand and an unlit cigarette behind his ear. Xander glared at Spike, who just raised a scarred brow at him and nodded towards the bottle. The teenager took a deep breath and spun, silently praying but he wasn’t sure what he was hoping for. The bottle slowed and seemed to hang in the air forever before coming to a stop right in front of Spike.

“Okay. This, then, would be the kissing.” Xander looked around nervously. There was no sign of the girls or Anya. Spike was watching him with a very cheeky determined expression.

“You don’t have to,” the brunette girl pouted, “I mean, you could spin again.”

“He’ll be fine, love.” Spike cut her off, eyes never leaving Xander.

The bleached blond leaned forward on all fours, waiting in the middle of the circle. Xander gave one more quick check for Anya and then something sent him lunging forward. Their lips met heavily, the kiss becoming deep and passionate as the cheers of the rest of the circle faded into the background. Spike pulled Xander into his lap and the boy gladly went, wrapping himself around the leather-clad vampire. Spike somehow managed to stand with them still entwined, and to the disappointment of the brunette girl, carried Xander off towards the stairs.

*****

Xander didn’t notice where they were until his back hit the bed.

“Whoa, wait, Spike?”

“Yeah pet?” he breathed, nuzzling Xander’s neck.

“Where are we?”

“A bedroom.”

“And why are we here, alone, away from the party?”

“Think you know pet.”

“More kissing?” Xander squeaked.

Spike just wiggled his brows and ripped Xander’s shirt off in one move, nuzzling straight into his bare chest. He flicked his icy tongue over each nipple and Xander squirmed, gasping as he thrust his hips up towards the vampire. Spike had his belt free of the loops and his jeans open, guiding Xander’s hand down into the gap. His fingers closed around the cold, stiff shaft and pumped slowly, their mouths clashing together as Spike moaned prettily.

“Just like that, pet.”

“Knew you’d be all about the dirty talk.” Xander chortled.

“Well I was at a disadvantage last time, what with the stolen voice.”

Xander tugged harder and Spike hissed appreciatively.

“Have you been thinking a lot about last time?”

The vamp shrugged but his voice shook a little as he answered. “A bit. You?”

“Every damn night.”

Spike swore and swooped down, kissing Xander from shoulder to ear and then along his jaw as the boy kept a steady up and down motion. Evidently it wasn’t enough; Spike pushed him away and tore at his pants, getting them off in record time until Xander lay totally naked beneath him.

“Hey, no fair. I feel all exposed.”

“We can fix that.” Spike grinned, yanking his jeans down his pale skinny legs. His duster and tee joined the pile on the floor and they were sliding over each other, skin to skin. It was a delicious contrast between hot and cold, and Spike felt himself coming over all poetic. _Not bloody likely_ , he growled, flipping Xander over.

“Uh, Spike? Um – urgh!”

The blond nipped at Xander’s shoulders and back, tickling down his spine until he reached that firm ass and then carrying on to the tops of his thighs.

“Do you want me?”

“God yes! Fuck, Spike, I want you.”

Spike reached around and clasped Xander’s dick, caressing it lazily as he rummaged around in the bedside drawers. He pulled out a tube and hurriedly slicked up his member, pouring a huge dollop over his fingers.

“Gah! Cold! Cold and kinda ouch!” Xander struggled to regain his breath.

“Shh, it’ll be good, you just relax and let me take care of you.”

Spike’s finger probed a little deeper but his hand never let up on Xander’s cock, so the teenager didn’t really mind. He winced as Spike added another but tried to relax, breathing heavily as the vampire slid in and out of him. The third finger felt like he was going to burst but then Spike curled up and touched something that made Xander jerk forwards.

“Oh god, what was that?”

“That’s the good part. Hush.”

Spike was kissing his shoulders and touching that spot over and over, his hand lazily sliding up and down Xander’s cock. It was beautiful, so amazing Xander never wanted it to end – but it wasn’t enough.

“You,” he panted, “Need…you.”

“Think you’re ready pet?”

He nodded in odd shaky moves and Spike’s fingers fell away, to be replaced almost instantly by a much bigger presence. Xander froze up as the blond inched his way in, forcing past the tight muscles until their hips met with a mutual groan.

“Just stay still for a minute, love. Get yourself comfortable.”

Xander leaned back, letting Spike support his weight as he adjusted to the hard length in his ass. He’d experienced lots of different pain over the years – broken limbs, broken hearts, putdowns and beatdowns and everything in between, but this was the first time he would have described it as delicious. Gradually the raging fire of protest faded until the only thing that existed was Spike. Xander wriggled slightly and moaned as the vampire’s cock brushed against his sensitive bits.

“You want it?”

“Please.”

Spike rocked his hips, drawing himself out slowly and then back in, leaning over Xander. The boy could have fainted with pleasure – _and hey, didn’t I know he’d be a tease?_ They sped up, rocking together as Xander thrust back as hard as he could. Soon Spike was ramming into him with barely contained strength and there was a faint scent of blood, but Xander didn’t care.

“Don’t stop, please don’t ever stop! Oh Spike, oh god Spike!”

Spike’s cold hand closed around the tip of his member and Xander screamed, coming harder than he had ever thought possible. His whole being shuddered and writhed as Spike kept thrusting, finally reaching his climax with a feral roar.

They stayed locked together, panting heavily, until Xander started to notice Spike’s weight on his back. He squirmed and the blond got the hint, pulling out with a whimper before collapsing onto the bed. Xander fell beside him and immediately started running his hands along the sharp points of Spike’s hips.

“I didn’t know.”

“I know.”

Even though Xander’s legs felt like they had turned into mashed potato, an uncontrollable fire sparked in his belly. He turned and kissed Spike, seizing his half-hard cock and tugging firmly.

“I need you again.”

“Yes.” Spike whispered.

Xander sat astride him and carefully lowered himself down onto Spike’s shaft with a guttural moan. He rode the vampire hard, oblivious to anything but the swollen flesh inside him and the hungry blue eyes staring up at him. Someone screamed but it sounded very far away. Xander stopped and looked at the door.

“Was that Willow?”

Spike shrugged. “Dunno. Does it matter?”

Xander looked back at him and grinned, circling his hips again.

*****

Willow and Tara grabbed Buffy just as Spin the Bottle exploded.

“What the hell is going on?” the Slayer demanded.

“No idea, but things are really weird.” Will whimpered.

“We should get out of here. Has anyone seen Xander?” Buffy glanced around.

Anya peeled away from another group. “I saw him go upstairs with Spike.”

“Spike?” Willow frowned.

Buffy took off, Riley and the others not far behind. They had split up to search when a very loud cry of “Spike!” brought the Scoobies running to Riley’s room.

“Xander?” Buffy yelled, pounding on the door. There was no answer and she stepped back to kick it in when suddenly sharp thorny vines sprouted from the crack around the door and swarmed over the wood. Everybody leapt back.

“Xander!” Willow cried.

 

Xander had barely come down from his orgasm when he started moving again. Spike rolled them over and started fucking him hard.

“Do you wanna go back?”

“Never.”

There was more shouting, but it was so distant. Xander just wanted to stay like that forever.

 

“Xander! Spike?” Riley tried.

“We gotta get them outta there.” Buffy shook her head as the thorny branches kept growing.

The house started to shake. Partygoers screamed and ran as glass rattled and things fell. A huge tremor knocked everyone off their feet.

“Time to go.” Riley said, helping Buffy up.

“What about Xander?” Willow protested.

“Will, I have no idea what’s going on. We need Giles.”

The redhead nodded reluctantly and they sprinted for the door.

 

Spike and Xander lay beside each other panting.

“You’re too far away from me.” Spike whined.

“I’m right here.”

“Keep touching me…you have to…”

Xander rolled over and started kissing him again.

*****

“You know what you have to do?” Giles checked as he helped Tara set up for the spell.

“Get them out before the truly gross man sex kills them both.” Buffy made a face.

“I’m still finding it hard to believe that Xander…and Spike…” Willow paused.

“There is a powerful force affecting that house and everyone in it. I’m sure when we’ve done the spell they’ll be more than happy to get out of there.” Giles pushed his glasses up.

Buffy and Riley went in cautiously, looking at the floor like any minute it might ripple and buck them off again. They climbed the stairs to Riley’s room without incident and faced the vines.

“Ready?”

Buffy smirked. “And how.”

The two fighters hacked in furiously, making some headway.  Buffy reached for the handle and a huge gust of wind picked up. There was screeching and loud bangs as furniture was blown around. Buffy sailed down the hall, landing in a tumble.

“Buffy!”

Vines wrapped around the Slayer and threw her into the bathroom.

“Buffy!” Riley called desperately as he jiggled the handle. He was thrown off his feet, falling through the rails to the floor below.

 

Buffy struggled against the invisible hands that held her underwater. She could see the unhappy children watching as she fought for air. Her lungs were scorching but she kept squirming, trying to break free before she blacked out. Then Riley appeared like an angel and dragged her out, gasping.

“We have to get in that room now!” she spluttered.

They raced down the hall, where the vines were even thicker. The tendrils started swatting at them, knocking Riley down.

“We can get through this!” Buffy yelled as she helped him up.

Finally they dodged and cut their way through to the door, and Buffy surged forward to twist the unguarded handle. The wind and the howls stopped.

Xander looked over, still clutched to Spike’s chest.

“Buffy?” He felt like he was waking up from a dream – but such a wonderful dream. He wanted to keep sleeping.

“Xan, thank god you’re okay! We’ll get you out of here.”

She rushed over but hesitated about pulling very naked Xander off very naked Spike.

“Um, maybe we can have some privacy?” Xander winced, seeing Riley in the doorway looking horrified.

“Sure! Course! And if you want me to stake Spike for you, I have absolutely no problem with that.”

“Hey!”

Xander went red. “Actually Buffy, this wasn’t the first time Spike and I have…”

“What! When? Why? And can I repeat, why?”

“What’s with all the insults tonight?” Spike huffed, retrieving his pants.

“It’s part of the reason Anya and I broke up. I think I have a thing for him. And you have no idea how hard that was to say.”

“He’s a vampire, Xan! You can’t have a thing for him.”

“Never stopped you, did it?” Xander said bluntly.

Buffy looked like he’d slapped her. “Angel has a soul.”

“And Spike has a chip. So I guess that makes him less dangerous.”

“Oh I’m dangerous!” the vampire objected.

“Look Buff, this is incredibly new for me. I don’t even know how I feel about it yet. But Spike’s not so bad. Give him a chance?”

The Slayer looked down, pouting for a moment before fixing Spike with an icy glare.

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you twice.”

“Agreed.”

Xander smiled with relief and went to hug Buffy.

“Uh Xan, maybe put some pants on first? And take a shower. A long one.”


End file.
